The Reunion
by giobertichanning
Summary: The characters reunite.Surprises in store.Most of the main character will be in this.
1. The story begins again

Reunion For the purpose of the story some characters faked their deaths in the shows. I don't own any character.  
  
Richard was waiting in line. The lady behind him drops something. When he turns around he can't believe his eyes. The woman looks just like Maggie. That's impossible, he thought. She died years ago. He gives her the money she dropped. She looks at him in a way the he can tell he looks familiar to her too. She is a dollar short. He loans her a dollar.  
  
The woman thanks him Richard says, "Maggie is that you?" Maggie "Yes." Richard "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I thought you were dead." Maggie "No I've been in hiding until the whole thing quiets down. I have a new identity now. I publish my writings under a different name." Richard "Let's pick up where we left off and have lunch together." Maggie "That would be lovely."  
  
At the Restaurant  
  
Maggie and Richard go to a nice restaurant. After the waitress seats them they begin a conversation. Richard "Oh how I have missed you! How have you been?" Maggie " The last few years have been hard for me. I don't have as much money as I once did. Plus for the last few months I get the feeling someone is following me. How have you been." Richard " I've been fine mostly. The Globe is good. The bad news is Lauren died of cancer three years ago." Maggie " Oh that's very sad. Are you okay?" Richard "At first it was so hard ,but now I'm fine. I'll protect you from who may be following you." Maggie " Thank you so much !"  
  
They casually glance around to see if someone is spying on them. Richard "I'll be right back." Maggie "Don't be long." Richard " I promise I won't."  
  
When Richard is washing his hands a familiar person comes in. It's Chase Maggie's ex husband. Richard to himself "How could that be I thought he mysteriously disappeared!" The two men see each other and ask each other what they are doing here. Richard discovers someone paid Chase to spy on Maggie. Richard " You rotten spy! What an aweful thing to do!" Chase " You were not always so good to her either. " Richard "I want to make up for the past." Chase "I don't believe you at all. You will never change." Chase " I want Maggie back." Richard " Forget about. She is mine now." Chase " We will see about that." Richard " You'll get her over my dead body!" Chase "That can be arranged !" After more harsh words a fight breaks out. The two men hit each other. They get kicked out of the restaurant. The waitress informs Maggie. Maggie "Oh dear!" She leaves. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion For the purpose of the story some characters faked their deaths in the shows. I don't own any character.  
  
Richard was waiting in line. The lady behind him drops something. When he turns around he can't believe his eyes. The woman looks just like Maggie. That's impossible, he thought. She died years ago. He gives her the money she dropped. She looks at him in a way the he can tell he looks familiar to her too. She is a dollar short. He loans her a dollar.  
  
The woman thanks him Richard says, "Maggie is that you?" Maggie "Yes." Richard "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I thought you were dead." Maggie "No I've been in hiding until the whole thing quiets down. I have a new identity now. I publish my writings under a different name." Richard "Let's pick up where we left off and have lunch together." Maggie "That would be lovely."  
  
At the Restaurant Warning This chapter contains mild violence.  
  
Maggie and Richard go to a nice restaurant. After the waitress seats them they begin a conversation. Richard "Oh how I have missed you! How have you been?" Maggie " The last few years have been hard for me. I don't have as much money as I once did. Plus for the last few months I get the feeling someone is following me. How have you been." Richard " I've been fine mostly. The Globe is good. The bad news is Lauren died of cancer three years ago." Maggie " Oh that's very sad. Are you okay?" Richard "At first it was so hard but now I'm fine. I'll protect you from who may be following you." Maggie " Thank you so much ! "  
  
They casually glance around to see if someone is spying on them. Richard "I'll be right back." Maggie "Don't be long." Richard " I promise I won't."  
  
When Richard is washing his hands a familiar person comes in. It's Chase Maggie's ex husband. Richard to himself "How could that be I thought he mysteriously disappeared!" The two men see each other and ask each other what they are doing here. Richard discovers someone paid Chase to spy on Maggie. Richard " You rotten spy! What an awful thing to do!" Chase " You were not always so good to her either. " Richard "I want to make up for the past." Chase "I don't believe you at all. You will never change." Chase " I want Maggie back." Richard " Forget about. She is mine now." Chase " We will see about that." Richard " You'll get her over my dead body!" Chase "That can be arranged !" After more harsh words a fight breaks out. The two men hit each other. They get kicked out of the restaurant. The waitress informs Maggie. Maggie "Oh dear!" She leaves.  
  
Outside the restaurant Chase and Richard are still fighting. They are so loud Maggie can hear them from the outside of the restaurant. Maggie follows the sound of their voices. She reaches them in time to see Chase hit Richard. Richard hits Chase back. They keep shouting at each other.  
  
Maggie " Stop! Knock it off! Both of you!" She is concerned and wants to prevent them from killing each other.  
  
At first the men don't hear he,but after what seems like months they stop. The men are not too injured from the fight. They are only a little bruised. Richard had a bruise on his forehead. Chase's bruise was on his cheek.  
  
Maggie "Please tell me what in the world is going on."  
  
The three of them sit on a bench. Maggie " I want to hear both sides to this story. Each of you can tell me what happened from your point of view. Richard, you are first"  
  
Richard " I'm sorry about that. I know it must have looked to you. I was washing my hands in the restroom when Chase comes out of a stall. I'm so shocked to see him. At first I pretended not to notice him,but he comes up to me and asks me some questions. Then we both explain what we are doing here. He says someone hired him to spy on you. He says he wants to reconcile and make things right especially with you. I remember the past and don't believe him for one second. Then he yells at me. We start shouting and hitting each other. Finally they kick us out. You know the rest."  
  
Maggie " Chase your turn."  
  
Chase " I came out of the stall in the restroom and saw Richard. I was so surprised to see my brother again. I had to talk to him to find out some things. He told me about his encounter with you at the store and how you came to be at the restaurant. I told him about why I was here. I want to make things right with you. He didn't believe me. Then we started fighting. Then we get kicked out. I'm sorry about spying on you. Someone hired me to do it. I feel so ashamed. Sorry about the fight too."  
  
Maggie " Boy a lot happened today. Is there anything else that happened during that time? Something you are not telling me."  
  
The two men shake their heads.  
  
Maggie " I don't know who to believe, but I want to believe somebody. I can't believe this is happening! I never thought I'd see either of you again! This has come as quite a shock to me.I was as surprised to see you as you were to see each other.  
  
The three of them talk for two hours. 


End file.
